


Hindsight is 20/20

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Arguably a /reader but why would you want to hurt him like that?, Betrayal, Broken-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L discovers his SO had intentions other than loving him when they met.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Character(s)
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 8





	Hindsight is 20/20

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Lovely [EnchantedPendant](https://enchantedpendant.tumblr.com/) for her Request for L and "I wish I could say I hate you".

“How long have you known him?” Wrapping his arms tightly around his knees, L pulled his legs to his chest and lowered his head, his steel-blue stare obscured by spikey locks that fell in front of his eyes.

She could barely look at him. She knew he was physically trying to pull himself away from her as far as he could. “Since classes started last semester.”

“So the entire time you’ve been pretending to care for me just to get information for him.” He tried in vain to tuck his legs closer to him.

“I’m not pretending. I do care about you.” Her voice rose slightly above her usual octave as she spoke. “I thought he didn’t like being tied for top student. I had no idea what he really wanted. Once I realized was going on, I couldn’t get out of it without putting you in danger.”

“I don’t believe you.” He rocked almost unperceivably back and forth in his chair. “There is no reason for him to ask you to do this. We’ve established a friendly rivalry on campus. He could easily investigate me himself.”

“And isn’t that just what you would have suspected?” She caught his stare and held it. She was sure it was the last thing she would ever hold of him.

“So you’re defending his decision to use you to gather information on me? Information so he can kill me.”

Daggers shot from his eyes into her heart.

“I would never defend that. Never. Besides, what have I learned about you, Ryuga? Nothing. You keep everyone and everything at arm’s length. It would have been impossible to tell him anything because you let nothing and no one near you, not really.”

“And this is exactly why.” His words bit into her and her excuses.

Her words dripped with self-loathing. “You must hate me.”

“I wish I could say I hate you, but I do not.” His flat tone wavered for a moment before he continued. “However, I wish to never see you again. Please do not try to contact me. If you see me on campus, please refrain from approaching me. I am nothing more than a stranger to you now.”

She wanted to argue, to plead with him, to make him trust her, but she knew no matter what she said, he wouldn’t hear her. In defeat, she mumbled “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“It may not have been your intention, but it’s exactly what you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
